The present invention relates to a doll that incorporates means for simulating both sounds and the bodily functions of an infant, these means being position sensitive to both interact with a child in a realistic manner and to produce occasional sounds to initiate such interaction.
For centuries dolls have been popular playthings for children. In their most primitive form, they have simply simulated the appearance of a person, typically an infant. As they have evolved, this simulation has become ever more realistic. In recent times, dolls have been designed which incorporate means to accept liquid into the doll, and to discharge liquid from adjacent the doll's eyes to simulate crying as well as to discharge liquid from the anal area to simulate wetting. Other dolls also have been designed to produce a variety of noises. Customarily, these dolls allow the child to initiate the interaction; the child must do something to cause the doll to make sounds, or to cry, or to wet its diaper.
In play, it is desirable to stimulate a child's imagination by having the toy or other plaything occasionally initiate an interaction. It would be desirable to provide a doll that interacted with a child in a realistic fashion, at times calling the child for attention, at other times responding to a child's actions on the doll. It would also be highly desirable to provide a doll incorporating such interactive capabilities that is of a size appropriate to a child, that is simple and durable in construction, that offers a variety of interactive options, and that does not require regular attention and servicing by an adult.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description of a preferred embodiment of an interactive doll system.